


I love you just a little to much

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bottom Stiles, Killer AU, Knotting, M/M, Malia dies, Mates, Outdoor Sex, Pain Kink, Possessive Behavior, Really Rough Sex, Scratching, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DAMN IT DOMI WHY DID YOU LET ME WRITE THIS.</p><p>---</p><p>Derek Kills malia and stakes his claim on Stiles who totally planned it and it's rough and viscious and wild but completely 100% consenting</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you just a little to much

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**-Warning - There is alot of blood play in this fic as well as Malia’s death scene. There will be sex in blood and blood drawn.drank during sex, it will be rough and wild and if you don’t like that please don’t read. -**

Stiles knew it would piss him off. Knew his mate couldn’t handle the sigh of him all over another were. He knew that his Alpha would go wild and feral and  _furious._ That his need to claim and punish would be almost unbearable. 

That’s why he’d picked someone so fucking expendable okay? Malia was an idiot that genuinely seemed to think they were mates. The he wanted her, so she made it really easy for him to drag her in to the woods. Her disgusting coyote taste on his tongue as he kissed her. Just once. 

It was enough, if was enough to have Derek springing from the trees, eyes a bloody red and fangs dropped low and sharpened, claws curled dangerously at his finger tips and snarling. 

There had hardly been a fight. Not really, not if he was honest. It was more like watching a mouse take on a lion, it was amusing the way Derek ripped through her, so fucking beautiful under the moons light, tanned skin glistening, plastered with ruby and dripping it onto the floor under him. 

He was wild, breathing hard and growling. Low and deep in his chest, practically vibrating as he took a step towards Stiles.

Stiles who stood there, girls blood sprayed onto his skin and his clothes, breathing in the deep, feral scent of his mate with a bloody, fang filled smirk.

This is what he wanted. Wanted Derek unhinged and rough, wanted it to hurt and wanted to bleed, to bleed him. Wanted them mating under the moonlight, claiming him before the stars. 

He barely took of sprinting when he hit the floor, Derek’s heavy mass at his back claws biting into the dirt as he fought, struggling under the larger wolf with viscious snarls, all but howling in delight when Derek tore the clothes from his body, tossing the scraps aside, shooes kicked free as he Dragged stiles through the branches and leaves, flipping him over onto his back, legs forced wide apart, mewling in pleasure at the mix of pain with his pleasure when Derek’s claws sunk into  his thigh, dragging through it, fingertips glistening wet as he bared his teeth up at Stiles, retracting his claws and shoving two fingers deep into his body. 

He screamed at the stretch, clawing and carving at Derek’s shoulders and back, arching up from the floor when talented, slippery fingers rubbed over his prostate and against his inner walls. 

It was heady, the scent of sex all around his and Derek was sucking hard bruises into his skin, grunting his claim when Stiles tugged and tore at his hair, whimpering high as the wolf stretched him rough and impatient. 

His thighs were trembling by the time Derek shredded the front of his jeans, thick, leaking cock springing free. Twitching visibly and flushed at the tip, guiding it to his gaping, puffy red hole. 

The sharp, huffed “mine” had him keening, wounds on his thigh healing as Derek dragged his claws and palms up Stiles’ side and across his chest, tongue following the closing marks, lapping at the blood there with little sighs of delight, hips surging forward. 

He almost came at the blunt, hot pressure of it. The way Derek split him open and fucked him hard. Animalistic and brutal in his thrusts, back scratched up with bits of wood and leaves sticking to sweat wet skin. Digging his own fingertips into the hard muscle of Derek’s back as he gasped, snapping his jaws roughly. The taste of his mates blood on his tongue, the feel of blood and precum in his ass sending his wolf into a frenzy. 

It was messy when he came, toe curling and howl inducing, body twisting and fangs dropping, blue eyes flashing as he stared up at  _his_  Derek, watching the way his jaw clenched and his cheeks flushed, his eyes glowing in the dim light of the woods, cock swelling and swelling, fit to burst into his clenching hole. 

Derek’s knot was amazing, just the right kind of sore and keeping the flood of cum and the mix of it with his kill in his body, letting him soak it up with dizzying moans and shaking. 

They dropped to the ground, lips clumsily pressing together, Derek’s now human hands dragging gently over the fading marks on his skin. 

"That’s the third one this month, Stiles."

"Mmm. Don’t worry big bad, it’s your turn to watch next."

He smiled when Derek rumbled, nuzzling in close and warm and sated, the scent of pack and kill sending him into a light sleep. 

After all, it was the call of the wild. 

Kill or be killed and all that jazz.


End file.
